


Barren

by slashshipper



Category: Naruto, ShinoIno
Genre: F/M, First thing ive written in forever, Married shinoino, Random generator at work, i hope its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashshipper/pseuds/slashshipper
Summary: Ino can't provide Shino with something she knows that he wants in life... My summaries suck.





	Barren

The Aburame stood with his lips in a grim line, letting the words echo in his mind. I’m barren Shino… She had sounded so defeated, so broken, tears in her blue eyes making them shine in a different way than when she smiled for him. Shino walked over to his wife of five years and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her bury her face against his chest. 

“Don’t cry my sunflower,” he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his words muffled by her soft blonde hair. He held her close to him as she gripped the back of his shirt, the fabric tightening around his form slightly.

“But you want a baby. We’ve talked so much about our babies, I’m so sorry,” Ino sobbed out, pulling back to look up at him with fearful eyes. “I can’t g-give you what you need.” Her voice died at the end of the statement and she was trembling against him slightly.

“Ino..” He was stunned by her feelings. The man hadn’t married her because she could give him children. In fact that wasn’t even a part of his decision to propose to the boisterous blonde. “I still love you no matter what. We’re together because you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” He rasped out, almost nonchalantly. A giggle bubbled up past her pink lips and his dark eyes immediately zoned in on them. Her tearful laugh ended when she grasped his face gently and pulled the Aburame down into a kiss. He let out a content sigh as he felt the plump lips against his own slightly chapped ones. Shino’s hands found her full hips and pulled her closer against him.

“I love you so much,” Ino said as she shakily pulled back to glance up at him coyly. He could see her relax as if she’d just dropped a load off her shoulders and he couldn’t resist pressing another quick peck to her lips.

“And I you even more.” Shino watched as his wife’s normally pale cheeks tinted pink and his heart swelled. This would be a big bump, Ino would be sad for a while but he’d be with her to show that he wasn’t leaving her side…


End file.
